


Individuality

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My preference? Tinkerbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Individuality

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 June 2015  
> Word Count: 182  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: My preference? Tinkerbelle.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Tinkerbelle fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Tinkerbelle is someone that I find fascinating and annoying by turns. But that's just the OUaT version of her, I think. Some of the reimagining choices made for her confuse me, which is why I vacillate on her.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

In the beginning,  
I was known to all as "Green".  
I never liked it.  
True, it reflected my looks,  
But it wasn't who I was.

No one understood  
My burning need to be an  
Individual.  
I wasn't like the others,  
And just didn't want to be.

Blue may have preferred  
A colorful moniker,  
But I like Reul Ghorm.  
It's just more mysterious  
And separates her from us.

But she rejected  
That line of thinking from me,  
Forced me into Green.  
And I fought it constantly.  
My preference? Tinkerbelle.

I fought for my name.  
I was still fighting after  
My wings were taken.  
She may have stripped me of them,  
But she didn't take my pride.

I blamed others for  
The slights I received in life.  
Never took any  
Responsibility for  
My actions and rash choices.

I blamed Regina  
For losing my wings and all.  
Thing is? She was right.  
I took steps that I shouldn't,  
I overstepped my bound'ries.

My rebelliousness  
Ended up hurting me most.  
Neverland gave me  
Much time to stew and review.  
I am me, but I messed up.


End file.
